<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Storm Baking by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327856">There's a Storm Baking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 17, F/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 Baking</p><p>There's a reason none of the Waynes are allowed in the kitchen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's a Storm Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Damian read through instructions as Lyon followed them. </p><p>"Grease the tray." </p><p>Lyon was confused for a minute before he saw the name of a recipe book, 'Gourmet from Greece,' he placed it in the tray, 'That must be right.' </p><p>"Seperate the eggs." </p><p>Lyon hesitantly picked the eggs up and put them on opposite sides of the table, 'Were they fighting?' </p><p>Damian read the next instruction, "Add the flour." </p><p>Lyon looked around before he saw the tulip in a vase, 'That was easy!' </p><p>"Add sugar." </p><p>Lyon smiled as widely as possible when he found the sweeties his maman hid from him and added them to the bowl, 'Maman says that these are pure sugar!' </p><p>Damian continued reading, "Add milk." </p><p>Lyon grabbed the carton of milk and poured the full thing into the bowl, making a huge mess. </p><p>"And beat the mixture," Damian finished. </p><p>Lyon was confused, "At what?" </p><p>Damian turned around to his son and was about to answer when he saw the huge mess Lyon made. </p><p>Just at that moment Marinette walked into the kitchen, "How are my two baker's do-" She stopped mid sentence. </p><p>She stared at Damian for several minutes before saying, "I know why Alfred banned all of you from here." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>